Mungry
by simplyKlaine
Summary: When the boys get horny during family time.


**Author's Note: Yes I learned this word "Munger" from Tyler Oakley. And I love Jake Bley. That guy from Australia.**

Kurt nodded at Blaine, talking animatedly about the Olympics. Don't be mistaken, Kurt LOVED the olympics. The part that it was held in London. Other than that? Not so much. Blaine's hands were flying around the place and his triangular eyebrows shooting up to his hairline, it was adorable actually, but Kurt just did not have the interest in football. Maybe the divers. _Yes the divers are awesome- Damn Blaine's eyes are so dreamy and his lips are so pink_- "Ahem. I'm going to the kitchen, any drinks?"

"Beer?" Burt asked hopefully. "Comeone kiddo, olympic spirit!" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Coke. With ice." Finn raised his hand.

"Water please sweetie." Carole grinned, getting up and settling beside Burt. Kurt threw a glance at Blaine, who shook his head, and gave Kurt a once-over. And by once over means crotch. Kurt pouted at his ignorant cockblocking family and gave Blaine a wink, turning and strutting to the kitchen, hips swaying in his most flamboyant catwalk. He felt Blaine's eyes staring at his ass, yes, he had the superpower to tell that his boyfriend was ogling.

Blaine struggled internally as his eyes lingered on the figure, taking in the tall slim figure of his boyfriend, a soft sigh escaping before he had the chance to stop it. Burt raised an eyebrow at him, just as Blaine was discontinuing the fiery gaze. _Caught._

"Blaine? Enjoying the view huh?" Burt smiled slyly, just as the tv switched to commercials. Blaine blushed bright red and escaped, mumbling something about helping Kurt with the drinks.

"Hey baby." Blaine almost ran into the kitchen, flush in his face still evident.

"Blaine. Your face is like a hotcake. Let me guess, Dad caught you staring at my wonderful ass when I turned around."

"How did you-" Kurt pressed a kiss into his lips, giggling. "I like Blaine's hotcakes. Sweet and steamy." Kurt placed another his at Blaine's ear, before putting the drinks on the tray and walking out, feeling his butt-staring radar ping. Kurt loved his ass too.

"Thanks sweetie!"Carole held the tray to the table, handing out the liquids. Burt grunted at his glass of weirdness.

"That is grape juice with beer. I cut down your alcohol consumption by 50%. Yaaaay." Kurt patted his palms together in a silent applause, very satisfied at himself. Just then Blaine came in and sat beside Kurt, handing him his cellphone. "You've got a text."

Kurt crooked his eyebrow and lit the screen. _Text from: Blaine_

He inconspicuously opened the text and choked on his drink.

_Blaine_: Eye just ate your butt. :D *dapper smile*

Blaine patted the back of his choking boyfriend and giggled.

_Kurt: No wonder I feel so light now! _

_Blaine: And I think I digested my dinner.. Feel quiet MUNGRY* now._

_(*Mungry is gay lingo, for 'my ass is hungry' meaning someone, specifically a bottom, is horny.)_

Blaine faked a yawn and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder as he felt the other's flustered heart beating. He grinned as he felt Kurt's head rest on his as well.

They waited for the green light. Waiting… Waiting..

"Kids if you two are tired go up to sleep." Carole shook both of them gently, and Blaine cuddled into Kurt, almost like he was really going to sleep. Kurt almost believed it until he felt a certain boner press against his thigh.

"Ugh Blaine your hip is digging into me. Ow ow." Kurt mumbled, half lidded in attempt to look like he's sleepy. "Dad, Carole we're gonna sleep now or Blaine is gonna numb me. Good night. Night, Finn."

Blaine mumbled a goodnight with his hands around Kurt's waist, not letting go as they proceeded to the stairs. Once they got out of anyone's sight, Blaine's hand slid down to Kurt's lower waist, and Kurt recognised as the i-wanna-do-sexy-stuff touch. They quietly slipped in?"to Kurt's room, gently locking the door.

"Mungry, are you?" Kurt purred, hands around Blaine's neck, looking lustily into his lover's eyes.

"Mmmhmm." Blaine nodded softly, eyes staring at Kurt's lips, licking his own in pure desire.

"Bed." Yep, that word doesn't need to be said twice.

**A/N: I couldn't resist a fanfic after seeing these two interact. They were totally eyesexing each other.**


End file.
